


cruel summer

by buckysfilms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Letters, M/M, bucky writing letters, taylor swift plays in the background while bucky writes letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysfilms/pseuds/buckysfilms
Summary: What if… instead of Steve trying to find him, Bucky willingly went to him because he needed help. He wanted to forget the bad things but remember the good memories. Especially of him and Steve. So Steve helps Bucky write letters as a ways of coping and remembering things. It was a summer that Bucky never wanted to end.A story written through letters.





	cruel summer

Dear Steve,

It’s 2015. A weird year. Not only because two thousand and fifteen looks weird together but also because everything that is happening right at this very moment feels weird. **We’re writing this letter addressed to you, together**. You said it might help in dealing with what I’m feeling right now. And to be honest I feel scared. You want me to write what happened. I don’t know what you mean. You told me to start off slowly, start with how I came to the compound. First off, I didn’t know what to do after hiding for a few months, out of sight. I _couldn’t get you off my mind_. So I went to that museum where they held an exhibit for you. My supposed asset. And you were there, everything about you. Where you trained, what you looked like before the serum. When you were still the young man who my past self would look up to. I still look up to you actually.

Then I also found… Me. It didn’t feel like me, but it was me. I had my own memorial stand. Who I was before all of this. I was a sergeant. I’m laughing right now because you just said _“A handsome one.”_ I served the 107th, I fought beside you and the _Howling Commandos_. We wanted freedom and we got it. Then you lost me.

Then the world lost you.

After the Smithsonian, I found myself walking up north. Then taking these cabs and buses. Asking directions to this compound. Feeling lost, stumbling around. But then I found it.

I found you.

And here we are. Writing. Laughing. _Loving_.

Yours,

Bucky

* * *

_Bucky chucks the balled up pieces of paper to Steve who is sitting on the couch in the living room. He looks at Steve who was staring at him with a look on his face._

_“What are you looking at?” _

_"You just threw a piece of paper at me." Steve replies with a matching glare._

_Bucky shrugs, but then with a goofy smile grabs one of the papers on top of the desk beside him, balls it up then throws it to Steve, who in return catches it. Although, instead of throwing it back, he unfurls the paper which actually had something written on it._

_"Dear Steve-" he says, "I missed you. Your face, your smile, your touch. Everything." Steve looks up to Bucky who's trying to avoid his gaze._

_Bucky scratches the back of his neck, "Uhh, you weren't meant to see tha-"_

_"So much more than that." Steve interrupts._

_"What?"_

_"That's how much I miss you too, Bucky... So much more than that."_


End file.
